FlashBack
by Jennifer Malfoy Weasley
Summary: O flashback de uma relação perfeita!


FLASHBACK

Se você olhasse por aquela janela, encontraria um Draco Malfoy, com vinte e um anos, deitado em uma cama de casal, acordado, acariciando cabelos ruivos, pertencentes a ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Gina Weasley, vinte anos e agarrada à cintura de seu marido. O loiro estava pensativo. Ela dormia. Se você conseguisse ler a mente dele veria que ele estava pensando no relacionamento com a ruiva.

Como ele nunca percebera quando ela passava, ainda mais com toda aquela cabeleira vermelha. Para ele, ela sempre passara despercebida, afinal ele apenas xingava ela e a família, contudo, desde aquele dia, não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça.

_FLASHBACK_

"- Rony, para de me incomodar, eu não quero nada com o Harry, cansei, OK? Ele já entendeu que agora nós somos apenas amigos, por que você não faz o mesmo? – dizia ela ao irmão mais velho, enquanto passavam pelo corredor, aparentemente sem perceber que certo loiro os observava.

- Mas Gina, você sabe que ele gosta muito de você, dê mais uma chance a ele – pediu o ruivo.

- Mais do que eu já dei? Não, obrigada! Tenho amor à vida que ainda quero aproveitar – respondeu ela.

- Ele é o meu melhor amigo, não vou deixar você estragar vida dele – disse ele injustamente.

- E vai deixar a sua irmã estragar a própria vida?

- Não veja por este lado Gin!

Mas ela não estava mais lá para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Havia saído assim que terminara de falar, Draco passou o garoto e foi atrás dela, pois curiosamente queria saber se ela estava bem. Encontrou-a sentada em uma das janelas do castelo olhando para a paisagem de inverno.

- Sabe... Se tem uma coisa que eu não gosto é quando as pessoas ouvem as conversas alheias – disse Gina olhando para Draco, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Sabe uma coisa que _eu _odeio? Quando os outros não sabem respeitar os limites, nem aceitar uma decisão já tomada – falou Draco olhando-a nos olhos.

- O que você quer Malfoy? - Perguntou ela.

- Só queria saber se você está bem, não me pergunte por que, isso nem eu sei, só queria saber.

- Eu estou bem Malfoy, só estou ficando longe do meu irmão para que ele pare de me encher a paciência.

- Seu irmão precisa entender os seus limites, você não é um objeto em que ele pode mandar ou coisa desse gênero.

- Eu sei, não agüento mais. Ele esta me cobrando e vindo pra cima de mim, quer que eu volte com o Harry, mas eu não quero, cansei de correr atrás dele.

- Faça com que seu irmão perceba isso – disse Draco aconselhando-a.

- Como posso fazer isso Malfoy, se meu irmão não me escuta? – Perguntou ela olhando-o fixamente."

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Desde este dia, Gina ia para o Salão Comunal do sonserino, para fugir do irmão e passavam horas conversando, não que fossem conversas pacificas, na verdade, passavam mais tempo brigando do que conversando. Às vezes, saiam para passear, porém era raro, pois as chances de encontrarem o Weasley eram grandes. Divertiam-se juntos. Draco se lembrou então, do dia que a ruiva perdeu a cabeça por não agüentar mais o irmão, foi no mesmo dia que mostrou a todos a amizade dos dois.

_FLASHBACK_

"- RONALD WEASLEY, CHEGA, POR MERLIM, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS. VAI ENCHER A PACIÊNCIA DE OUTRO DESOCUPADO, PORQUE EU NÃO VOU MAIS OUVIR SEUS LAMENTOS! – berrou Gina levantando-se da mesa e se dirigindo à mesa da Sonserina. Procurou Draco com o olhar até encontrá-lo olhando-a espantado. Dirigiu-se até ele.

- Weasley o que você esta fazendo? – perguntou Draco, sendo acompanhado por Rony, que berrou a mesma pergunta, mas usando o apelido da irmã.

- Estou fugindo do meu irmão e a única pessoa que me faz esquecer o quanto eu odeio ele é você, então... – disse ela para Draco.

- Tudo bem, fazer o que né ruiva? - disse ele abrindo espaço para ela sentar ao seu lado.

- Não tem problema, tem? – perguntou olhando-o.

- É claro que não, porque teria? Gosto tanto da sua companhia quanto você da minha.

- Então você gosta muito da minha...

- Se você diz...

Sentaram-se lado a lado enquanto Rony quase tinha uma sincope na mesa da Grifinória e Harry e Hermione olhavam descrentes para Gina."

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Quando os dois começaram a namorar, Draco nem acreditou em como eles conseguiram vencer todas as lutas contra os dois e dentro dos dois. Rony e todos os irmãos da namorada queriam arrancar a cabeça dele. O próprio pai queria usar o feitiço da memória (obliviate) para fazê-lo esquecer a moça. Além do mais, eles nunca sabiam se o que estavam fazendo era certo, apenas seguiam seus corações. Contudo, eles também tinham aliados, os pais de Gina não eram contra, e a mãe de Draco adorava o namoro.

Na escola ninguém conseguia entender como as duas pessoas com menos probabilidade de ficarem juntos acabaram ficando. Draco lembrava como se fosse hoje o dia em que anunciaram o namoro.

_FLASHBACK_

"Gina e Draco estavam parados de frente para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Nós queríamos contar uma coisa – disse Gina nervosa. Draco apertou sua mão em apoio.

- Nada que essa doninha albina tem para contar vai ser bom, então apressem-se – disse Rony.

- Pare de chamá-lo desse jeito Ron, ele é meu namorado – disse a ruiva rapidamente.

- Não vou parar... ELE É O QUE? – perguntou nervoso.

- Meu namorado Rony!

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTA NAMORANDO ESSA DONINHA! – Rony avançou para cima de Draco, este se esquivou uma vez e, quando Rony avançou novamente, Gina se postou na frente do namorado.

- Para Rony – disse Gina ficando cada vez mais vermelha, sendo igualada por seu irmão.

- SAI DA FRENTE GINEVRA, EU VOU MATAR ESSE LOURO – berrou o ruivo.

- Não vai não, porque eu não vou deixar."

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

A partir deste dia a relação de Gina com o irmão estava distante e ela estava triste por isso, pois sabia que, por mais que ele reclamasse muito, fazia isso para protegê-la e não para machucá-la. Draco então percebeu que isso também a deixava distante dele. Algum tempo depois ele resolveu acabar com o tormento da sua ruiva.

_FLASHBACK_

"- Gina, você acha que fez a escolha certa? – perguntou Draco temendo a resposta.

Era um dia de sol e os dois estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore tomando suco de abóbora e conversando sobre coisas inúteis.

- Como assim a escolha certa Draco? Sobre o que exatamente?

- Sobre ficar comigo, sabe, ir contra toda a sua família apenas para ficar comigo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso. Acha que eu não fiz a escolha certa?

- Eu não sei Gi... Mas desde que o seu irmão teve aquela explosão quando descobriu sobre nós dois, você esta mais distante, mais pensativa. Não fala mais com ele, nem com ninguém da Grifinória, da sua família só conversa com seus pais. Não acha que estaria mais feliz... não sei... sem mim?

- Draco, meu amor, jamais pense numa coisa dessas, sem você eu jamais sobreviveria, não mais. Eu preciso de você. Admito que sinto falta da minha família, mas...

- Mas o que Gina, eles são importantes para você, não acha melhor nó nos separarmos por um tempo? Afinal este é meu último ano aqui em Hogwarts, a gente pode ficar um tempo longe um do outro...

- Draco, não, por favor – Gina começou a chorar.

- Ei, ruivinha, não precisa chorar, não é um adeus para sempre, a gente só vai ver com quem a gente fica melhor, um com o outro o com as nossas respectivas família – disse Draco acariciando-a na cabeça.

- Não sei se eu quero fazer isso, vou sentir muito a sua falta.

- Se os dois sofrerem a gente volta certo?

- Certo... – Disse ela incerta.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Foram os piores momentos para os dois. Gina não conseguia dormir de tanto chorar, Draco mal comia. Passaram-se semanas e Rony foi vendo sua irmã adoecer e quase ir parar na Ala Hospitalar. O ano acabou e Draco se despediu de seu último ano. Gina foi para casa sem se despedir de ninguém, pálida, fraca e mal alimentada. O loiro não estava muito melhor.

Passaram as férias se mandar nenhuma carta e mais alguns meses se passaram. As famílias não sabiam mais o que fazer, os irmãos de Gina não entendiam o que estava acontecendo e se o nome do loiro era pronunciado a ruiva passava mais uma semana sem se alimentar. Os pais de Draco sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas seu filho pedira para que não interferissem.

As aulas de Gina voltaram e ela estava lá apenas em corpo, pois em alma, não estava em lugar algum. Agia como se não conhecesse ninguém, se era convidada para qualquer coisa recusava na hora. Draco não conseguia arranjar um emprego descente e era demitido de todos que encontrava.

Após muito tempo, quando Gina estava na metade do ano, os pais de ambos os envolvidos resolveram se encontrar.

_FLASHBACK_

"Encontraram-se em um restaurante, deixando todos os preconceitos de lado, preocupados com os filhos.

- Draco esta horrível e cada vez pior, não come, raramente dorme, não arranja um trabalho, eu não sei mais o que fazer, meu filho esta em depressão! – constatou Narcisa desesperada.

- Gina não esta melhor do que isso, não fala, come ou dorme. Uma amiga dela me mandou uma carta dizendo estar preocupada, pois parece que Gina esta sem vida... Como vou lidar com isso? – falou Molly, juntando-se ao desespero da outra.

- Temos que estar cientes de que os dois estão assim porque se separaram, e que fizeram isso, pois não conseguiam conviver com o fato de que a própria família não os apoiava – disse Arthur.

- Pois eu fazia muito gosto deste relacionamento! – respondeu Narcisa indignada.

- Nós também apoiávamos! – disse Molly.

- Eu não – falou Lúcio baixinho.

- Não é só você que tem culpa, os irmãos de Gina pararam de falar com ela depois que souberam que ela estava namorando Draco – comentou Arthur.

- Se continuar assim os dois vão morrer! – disse Narcisa.

- Eu não me importo mais com quem Draco vai se ficar. Vi este menino crescer e agora estou vendo ele definhar, não quero que isto aconteça. Temos que arrumar isso. – Falou Lúcio se descabelando.

- Estamos todos de acordo? – perguntou Molly.

- Sim! – responderam os três juntos.

- Então acho que temos que bolar um plano – falou ela sorrindo.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Eles combinaram como tudo iria acontecer. Revisaram, conversaram com o resto da família e todos concordaram que era melhor, muito melhor, ter os dois juntos, do que separados, mas mortos ou depressivos.

Quando Draco foi para Hogsmead, a pedido da mãe, pois esta queria ter uma conversa com ele, imaginou que o lugar estaria meio deserto, porém, quando chegou lá, percebeu o lugar cheio de alunos.

Gina não pretendia ir a Hogsmead naquele fim de semana, mas sua mãe quase implorara para que ela fosse, disse que queria vê-la, então foi, sabia que a mãe estava preocupada.

As duas mães tinham dito aos seus filhos para encontrá-las no Três Vassouras, então os dois se dirigiram apara lá. Draco chegou antes, como não encontrou a mãe, guardou uma mesa e sentou de frente para a porta, esperando ela chegar. Quando Gina entrou, notou de cara o loiro sentado na mesa logo a frente da porta e, ele a notou também.

Olharam-se por um longo tempo, em que se lembraram de tudo que tinha passado juntos e separados, Gina simplesmente virou e saiu correndo. Draco levantou e foi atrás dela.

- GINA! Espera! – berrou ele. Viu-a parando mais a frente. Correu até ela – Gina, senti tanto a sua falta.

- Draco, eu também senti, mas não podemos, nossas famílias não aprovam, não temos como ficar juntos – disse ela com cada vez mais lágrimas nos olhos.

- Esqueça eles, eu não vou mais conseguir ficar longe de você. Sem você eu não tenho vida, é como se eu não existisse – disse ele segurando o rosto dela com as mãos.

- Eu também me sinto assim, mas não quero desapontá-los – disse.

- Gi... Eu descobri com quem eu não consigo viver. E agora eu só te peço uma coisa, vem comigo, a gente pode viver juntos. VIVER! E não andar por ai como se estivéssemos mortos por dentro. – disse ele sorrindo, uma coisa que não se via há muito tempo.

- Vai Gina, a gente entende – Gina ouviu todos os irmãos falando e eles apareceram.

- Rony! – ela exclamou.

- A gente percebeu que fazendo você ficar longe dele só fez você ficar pior, muito pior. Você é feliz com ele, e ninguém tinha percebido isso, mesmo eu não gostando desse albino. – disse Rony olhando-a fixamente

-Rony! – Molly chamou a atenção do filho, olhando-o de cara feia.

A família toda reunida, todos aceitando o casal que desde Hogwarts era o casal com menos probabilidade de ficar junto, mas que agora simplesmente não se separavam. O pai de Draco ali, com todos, os irmãos de Gina brincando com todos e os únicos que desde sempre acreditaram no casal, Molly, Arthur e Narcisa. O casal correu para abraçá-los.

_FIM DO FLASHBLACK_

Foi o melhor dia de sua vida e depois deste muitos outros vieram. Passaram a ser um casal perfeito. Depois que Gina terminou a escola, os dois se casaram, foram morar juntos em uma casa trouxa. Eram o casal mais invejado e ao mesmo tempo o mais admirado. Estavam felizes e pensavam em viver por muito tempo ainda.

Neste momento uma ruivinha acordou, se espreguiçou e olhou para Draco que ainda olhava pela janela.

- No que esta pensando Draco? – perguntou olhando para o marido.

- No que mais eu estaria pensando se não em você? – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Especifique o pensamento, você tem muitos meios de pensar em mim.

- Estava lembrando o nosso relacionamento. De tudo que passamos.

- Hum... Tem partes boas e ruins, no momento não quero pensar em nenhuma das duas – disse a ruiva deitando na barriga do loiro.

Draco apenas riu do comentário.

- Sabe, eu tava pensando em um café da manhã, o que você acha? – perguntou Gina olhando-o.

- Eu acho que isso é muito sem graça.

- E no que você esta pensando? – perguntou.

- Eu? Eu estava pensando em um banho – disse ele olhando maliciosamente para ela.

- Um banho é? Você é um cafajeste pervertido Malfoy! – disse ela rindo.

- Você é que sabe – disse enquanto pegava-a no colo e levava-a para o banheiro.

- NÃO! Draco para! – disse se debatendo – Draco as nossas famílias vem ai hoje... Para com isso.

- Não se preocupe ruiva, a gente termina antes de eles chegarem – disse Draco rindo e fechando a porta.

Depois de tudo que passaram, os dois brigavam todos os dias, mas suas famílias nunca mais deixaram de falar com eles por coisas bobas. Rony ainda sentia um certo ciúme da irmã. Draco e Gina ainda tinham muito que viver, teriam imensas oportunidades e tinham empregos que qualquer outro bruxa faria de tudo para ter. Eram perfeitos!


End file.
